Jaune Arc Vs The World
by tronwreck
Summary: Jaune Arc is a normal guy with a past he likes to forget… except all that changes when he sees a mysterious girl that catches his eye. Now he must overcome trials, problems, and his past that could threaten his very life.
1. Chapter 1

**Look I got bored and also I wanted to give it a go this story is just what I think about Jaune if he was a little more badass and also most of the creators who did this title never finished there so I wanted to try if I can at least finish this story. Also, I am just doing this for fun hope you guys like and follow along. Also, I do not own RWBY Monty Oum does and rest his soul and also I hope I can finish where the author could not I hope? Also, Warning! I might make mistakes to so yeah.**

* * *

The story starts off with a man wearing a hoodie opening the door letting the viewers in. He then greets them and introduces himself.

"Hello, my name is Johnny and welcome to my home." His hoodie covering his face and making him look mysterious.

His house is big and full of books and Johnny replied with. "Like the books, they are my wife's she sure loves books."

The viewers than looked at all the books but one caught their eyes a book called Jaune Arc Vs the World.

* * *

Johnny then said. "You want me to read it?" the viewers nodded and so Johnny went to the fireplace and sat down and open the book. Johnny then said, "Well let's make this a little more interesting."

The viewers were confused and then all of a sudden the room was filled with light. The viewers were then transported into a theater and then Johnny appeared and says "I know most of you would prefer a movie than a book so I decide to make this special for you younglings with the power of magic".

Johnny then said, "Now be amazed and watch the story of Jaune Arc and his adventures."

The movie starts and the lights in the theater turn dark.

The movie starts and the viewers see the hero Jaune Arc all alone and wondering where he is.

His blond hair being blown by the wind and he wonders where he is.

Jaune then said, "Where the hell am I?" Jaune then looks around and sees a door and goes to it.

* * *

Jaune then hears voices from the door and he puts his ear on it. What Jaune hears surprises him the first voice he hears is a man.

"Are you sure this a good idea he might come back"

The second voice he hears is his girlfriend and she said, "Don't worry he is at work and we have all day to mess around."

Then Jaune opens the door seeing his girlfriend cheating on him. Jaune then says

"You fucking whore!"

* * *

Jaune was filled with rage as he attacked the man fucking his girlfriend and punches him. The man falls down and his girlfriend told him to stop but Jaune didn't listen. Jaune then grabbed a beer bottle and hit the guy with it on the head making the guy's head bleed. The man was knocked out and Jaune looked at his girlfriend with tears and rage.

Jaune went to her and said, "How could you, I loved you and this how you repay me by fucking another man?"

His girlfriend was silent and said nothing.

Jaune then slapped her across her face and said "I hope it was worth it" Jaune then leaves and flips her off.

Then the title shows Jaune Arc Vs the World and then we see Jaune waking up and what the viewers saw was actually a dream of Jaune past relationship.

* * *

Jaune then put his head up his knees mourning. Then Jaune hears a voice coming through his door. Jaune then gets up and changes into a shirt with the Canadian flag on it, ripped blue jeans, and a bunny rabbit hoodie.

He then opens the door and sees a boy with a green and blake shirt and white pants and says "Hey, Lie what's up"

Lie then said "I told you to call me Ren and also breakfast is ready.

Ren looking at Jaune a little pissed for saying his first name not last.

Jaune then says "Thanks, I will be down soon" Jaune looks depressed and Ren says "Hey, I get your sad bud but come on its been only 2 years since you left your girlfriend and if I recall you bitch slapped that hoe."

Jaune then says "And beat the shit out of the guy fucking her too."

* * *

Ren and Jaune looked at each other and laughed. Ren says "Let's go eat I made bacon and eggs."

Jaune then races down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jaune then eats while Ren goes downstairs to eat as well but he hears the doorbell ring. Ren opens the door and gets a surprise kiss. Ren looks at the girl kissing him.

Ren then pulls away from the kiss and looks at the girl with the pink heart shirt, pink skirt and red hair.

"Nora!" Ren shouted as his face is a little red. "How many times do I have to tell you not do that?"

Nora replied with "Oh come on Ren we both know you like it" Ren looks away while Jaune seeing what happened replies with "Hey, you guys going to fuck or going to eat breakfast because the last thing I need to see to lose my appetite is seeing you two fuck?"

* * *

Ren replies with "Oh screw you" Jaune the counters "Don't you mean screw Nora" Nora then says "Yeah why not screw me?"

Ren looks at Jaune and Nora and says "You two are assholes you know that?"

Both Nora and Jaune replied with "But, where your assholes" All three of them laugh and Nora then goes inside the house and sit across the table from him.

Nora looks at Ren wearing an apron saying kiss the cook and she replies with "Can I kiss you, Ren?" Jaune then says "Can she because you are wearing the kiss the cook apron Nora bought for you?"

Ren looked annoyed and said "Fine, but Nora please no frenching me though, I don't want Jaune seeing that like the time you forgot to lock the closet when me and you were doing the deed."

* * *

Jaune replies with "Oh, you mean seeing both you and Nora fucking in the closet where we put our jackets, buddy?"

Ren looks embarrassed while Nora than replies with "To be honest I was kind of turned on when we got caught Ren" Jaune Laughs and says "Wow, Ren you know how to choose them."

Ren then says "Oh shut up Arc at least I still have a girlfriend what have you been doing since you don't have one anymore?"

Jaune and Nora both look at Ren and Nora replies with "Ren, that was cold even for you don't you think?" Ren then counters "Oh, come on you two were being total assholes to me but your right sorry Jaune."

Jaune looks down and says "It's alright Ren sorry for being a dick man."

* * *

Jaune leaves the room and goes to the living room and plays video games on the couch.

Nora looks at Ren and says "Man, poor Jaune he really loved her that blond bitch."

Ren then says "Yeah, those two were inseparable it's too bad she was a whore though."

Nora replies to the comment with "To be honest he should have broken that cows legs."

Ren then says "Well he did slap her though so does that help"

Nora nods and grabs Ren and kisses him and the two go upstairs and Jaune than tells Nora and Ren

"Make sure you two lock the door I don't want to see you two doing it please."

Jaune goes back playing a game called Tekken and Nora goes to Ren's room and Ren says "Please no biting this time please?" Nora responded with "No promises sexy" as Nora winked at Ren.

Ren then says "Fine."

* * *

Both Nora and Ren start making out and we go back to Jaune where we see him playing his video games.

Jaune then keeps playing to the point where he falls asleep and starts dreaming.

Jaune then awakes to see a dessert and looks around with fear.

"No no no no no, I can't be here I can't be alone"

He falls to his knees and feels no emotion.

"Oh god... I am so alone" He shouted.

Jaune looks with fear "Fuck, why fucking why please anyone I don't want to die."

"You aren't' alone."

Then out of nowhere a girl with long black hair accompanied by a large black bow also wearing white midriff shirt and black long pants approached him.

Jaune looked at her "What?"

"I said you aren't alone. You are just dreaming about this awful place you dummy. She then walked away into a sandstorm.

"Wait! Who the hell are you?" He shouted but it was too late the girl was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look I got bored and also I wanted to give it a go this story is just what I think about Jaune if he was a little more badass and also most of the creators who did this title never finished there so I wanted to try if I can at least finish this story. Also, I am just doing this for fun hope you guys like and follow along. Also, I do not own RWBY Monty Oum does and rest his soul and also I hope I can finish where the author could not I hope? Also, Warning! I might make mistakes to so yeah.**

* * *

Jaune woke up and looked around with confusion.

"Who the hell was the girl?"

Jaune then felt his bladder full. "I need to pee." Jaune then got off the couch and walked to the bathroom.

Jaune then pulled his zipper down and took a piss in the bathroom.

"AHHHHHH... That's better." Jaune felt a reside of relief.

Jaune then hears music playing from Rens room.

The music playing in Ren room was Careless Whisper.

Jaune then smiles."Heh, Ren you cheeky bastard"

Jaune then leaves the house and goes for a walk.

* * *

He then goes to the park and sits down to relax on a bench. He then sees a couple walking around holding hands and Jaune starts to remember his past.

The viewers then see a flashback of Jaune and his ex-girlfriend holding hands.

Jaune then looks at his ex-girlfriend "Your so beautiful you know that."

His ex-says "Well you're blondtiful too babe." looking at Jaune.

Jaune laughs "That was terrible you know that?" he smiles and looks her in the eye.

She then replied with "Well my puns may not be purfect but they are enough to make you love me."

Jaune then looks at her "Oh, really got another one for me?"

She then looked him in the eyes and puts her arms around his shoulder and said "I lava you Jaune"

Jaune then smiled. "Not bad how about this?. I have the hots for you." Jaune smiled.

She smiled."Hey, leaves the puns for me and also wanna have fun with me?"

He then turns bright red."Wow, you mean it yaaaan." the flashback cuts off before he can say his ex's name.

* * *

Jaune then shakes his head and gets up. He then hears his phone ringing and it's from Ren.

"Hey, Ren what is it?" Ren replies "Hey, buddy guess what Cardin is throwing a party at his place and we are invited isn't that sweet?"

Jaune looked confused.

"Wait, Cardin as in Cardin Winchester the guy who managed to score with some of the cheerleaders at my old high school Cardin Winchester?"

Ren says "And also one of the school teachers." He looked surprised.

"What does he want he doesn't even talk to us a lot," Jaune shouted.

"The last time we talked was at that Halloween party when we were still in high school," Jaune stated.

Which Jaune replies with another comment about the party. "Which I have to say was crazy I mean there were fights being held at the party."

Jaune then remembers the party and has a flashback. Jaune remembers walking into the house with Ren and both of them saw two guys in a ring and battling it out. Jaune then sees another ring with a blond chick with long hair wearing a tank top and short pants duking it out with a guy twice her size.

Jaune was surprised. "Shit, that guy is going to turn the girl into pancakes."

Ren replied, "That's what you think?"

The large man threw a punch at the blond girl and she took it to the guys surprise it did not faze her.

The blond chick replied with "Heh, that all you got big boy or was that it?" The crowd laughed at the guy fighting the blond.

The large man charged at the blond headed girl but the blond was too quick. The blond-haired girl hit the large man in the solar plexus with her fist. The large man started to fall back a bit giving the blond girl just enough time to get close to him. The blond girl threw a right uppercut making the man fly up in the air and drop on the ground hard.

Jaune and the crowd were silent and then a burst of applause came from the whole crowd. The man was out cold and was taken out of the ring.

Ren then smiled. "Told you never judge a book by there covers especially if its a girl.

* * *

The announcer raised the blond girl hand up for being victorious and then the announcer spoke into the mic "Which one of you is brave enough fight this lovely beauty in the ring?"

The crowd was silent and the announcer was shocked that nobody wanted to fight the blond girl.

That's when the announcer asked the blond girl. "Who would you want to fight miss?" the blond girl looked around and saw Jaune and smiled. "That guy right there wearing the hoodie that has a bunny on it.

Jaune was shocked and the lights were pointed at him and he was shocked. "Wait!" Jaune shouted. "You want me to fight you?" with confusion.

The blond girl nodded and the whole crowd looked at him and Jaune asked Ren. "Ren, what do I do?" Ren then looked at Jaune and says "Go up there do your best man and besides, I taught how to fight properly so you will be okay."

Jaune then looks at Ren. "Okay, but it still feels weird fighting a girl."

Jaune then walks to Arena and takes off his hoodie off. The announcer then looks at Jaune. "So sir you ready or what," The announcer asks.

Jaune then nods and says to the announcer "I am."

Looking at the blond girl with some confidence Jaune then tells her. "May the strongest person win."

Jaune put his hand out for the blond girl to shake his hand.

The blond girl shakes his hand and the announcer speaks into the microphone. "Are you ready?" looking at Jaune and Jaune nodded and then the announcer looked at the blond girl. "Are you ready?" the blond girl nodded as well.

* * *

The announcer then speaks into the microphone and screams saying. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

The bell rings and Jaune runs to the blond girl and throws a jab and cross at her but the blond girl blocked and parried.

She then grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground and Jaune felt the impact and was in pain. "Shit, how the hell you this strong you?"

The blond replies with "By sleeping with your mother that's how."

the crowd said "OOOOOOO," Jaune then replies to that statement.

"Wow, playing that card huh that's low even for you and don't mean just your boobs."

The crowd laughs at that statement and the blond girl then smiled.

"Not bad dude but can you back it up or you just all bark no bite?"

Jaune looks at her and smiles. "I can back it up." Jaune then goes for the offensive and throws multiple punches at her but the blond girl kept dodging.

The girl looked at Jaune and laughed. "You can touch me boy give up?"

Jaune replied to the question. "Hell no!" Jaune then went for a low sweep kick but she jumped over it.

Jaune then smiles. "Got yeah." Jaune then tackles the girl to the ground and lands on her chest.

The blond girl then smiled and said. "So how are my girls?" Jaune looked bright red as a tomato.

"I am so sorry and also this." Jaune then grabs one of the girl's arms and does an armbar on her and applies a lot of force to her arm.

The blond girl smiled and stood up while Jaune was still holding on to her.

Jaune looked scared.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

She then threw Jaune on the ground and Jaune screamed in pain.

"FUCK!" The blond girl smiled at him.

"You still want to keep fighting or you had enough?"

Jaune the said. "I am not giving up," he shouted.

Jaune was covered with a bruise and was bleeding while the girl didn't have a scratch on her.

The girl looked at him ready to finish it. "That's the spirit now come here and lets ends this."

Jaune said, "Agreed." Jaune and the blond girl both charge at each other and both landed a punch to the face.

The crowd was silent and no one knew who won until Jaune fell on the floor. Jaune was knocked out while the blond girl was standing and had a shiner on her face.

Ren then went to Jaune and says to Jaune, "Jaune wake up." Jaune then hears his name being echoed and the flashback ends.

Jaune snaps out the flashback and hears Ren voice yelling. "Hey, you still there?"

Jaune responded. "Sorry, just remembered about the Halloween party."

Ren then said, "It's okay bro so you coming or what?"

Jaune thinks about it. "I'm in."

Ren then says "Great, see you thERE AT 8! NORA PLEASE I AM ON THE PHONE!" Ren yelled.

Jaune hanged upped.

Jaune then went to a cafe to get a drink. He then asks the barista what he wants. "Can I have a caramel macchiato please."

The barista looked at Jaune. "Is that all?"

Jaune replied and said, "Yes that will be all."

The barista asked for his name.

Jaune responded "Jaune Arc."

* * *

Jaune then walk around the cafe and looks around and to his surprise, he sees the same blacked hair girl from his dream.

Jaune was in awe as he saw her. The Black haired girl then walks up to the counter and gave a tip to the tip jar.

The barista then called out Jaune name. "One caramel macchiato for Jaune Arc."

Jaune then paid for his drink and went back home.

Jaune finishes his drink and throws it away.

Jaune then went to the door and opened it and saw Ren only a robe and his junk was hanging out.

"Shit! I just got here and the first thing I see is your dick really?" he yelled.

Jaune then went upstairs.

Ren said,"Sorry, you should have called me you were coming home."

* * *

Jaune then went into the bathroom and took a shower.

He then finished showering and dried himself off.

Jaune then went to his room and changed for the party.

Jaune was wearing blue jeans and black shirt accompanied by a blue parka.

Jaune walked down and saw Nora and Ren dressed as well.

Jaune said to both of them "Well let's get going."

All three of them left and headed to the party.

Ren and Jaune where silent for most of the way while Nora was listening to a song called Caffeine.

They arrived at the house and knocked. The door opened and all 3 of them went inside.

Jaune looked at the party with surprise. "Dam, there are so many people here than last time."

Both Nora and Ren agreed.

* * *

Ren then looked at Jaune. "So wanna gets some drinks guys?"

Jaune then said "Hell yeah!"

Nora nodded.

They all went to get a drink.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora were having a blast.

Jaune managed to drink 3 cups, Ren drank 6 cups while Nora drank the whole keg.

Jaune then looked at Ren. "Shit, that girl can hold her liquor"

Ren then said, "Well, what do you expect she be a lightweight."

Jaune then says to Ren, "No, also I am going downstairs and socialize"

Ren smiled."That's the spirit buddy go mingle and you might hook up with someone just make sure she ain't a cheating slut?"

Jaune then goes downstairs to socialize but he bumps into a tall man which to Jaune surprise was Cardin.

Cardin was wearing a black shirt with a bird on it also wearing long black pants.

Cardin looks at Jaune and smiles. "Well if it ain't Jaune Ark how are you doing bro?"

Jaune said, "Great, awesome party man this place is packed."

Cardin smiled "So Jaune you still looking for a job or you already have one?"

Jaune looked at Cardin. "No, still trying man."

Jaune then changes the subject about his predicament. "So Cardin I hear you, everyone, right?"

Cardin then replied, "Yeah so who do you want know about."

Jaune then asked, "So do you know a girl with long black hair with a black bow?"

Cardin then asked, "Do you mean Blake?"

Jaune then said, "Maybe, I don't know but do you know a girl that matches her description?"

Cardin then asked, "Yeah Blake Belladonna long black hair and wears a bow she actually here."

Jaune smiled with excitement. "Sweet, so do you know where she is?"

Cardin then pointed to the direction where Blake was. Blake was sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of tequila."There she Blake Belladonna all alone nobody with her."

Jaune then said to Cardin, "Thanks, man." Jaune then walked towards to Blakes direction.

* * *

Jaune then waves to her and Blakes looks at him.

Blake asks Jaune "Can I help you with something?"

Jaune then said "Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Blake then replied with "Go ahead." Blake scooted over for Jaune to sit next to her.

Jaune sits next to Blake and she asks for his name. "Whats your name stranger?"

Jaune then replied with "Jaune Ark, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue."

Blake then ask Jaune " Wait, Jaune Arc like as in Joan of Arc?" she stated.

Jaune then said, "Funny thing is I am not related to her."

Blake then smiled and introduced herself. "Names Blake and by the way why did you want to sit next to me?"

Jaune then replies with "This might be cheesy or creepy but I saw you in my dream no joke."

Blake then said "Uhhhh... That's cool... I guess." Blake avoids eye contact with Jaune.

Jaune face turns red for telling Blake that. "Wait! I didn't mean like... Never mind I will just leave you alone sorry for making things weird."

Jaune leaves and goes find Ren and Nora.

Jaune sees Nora and Ren sitting on the stairs and he goes to them.

Ren sees Jaune and waves. "Hey, Jaune what up."

Jaune then sits on one of the steps and tells Ren and Nora what happened.

Nora burst out into laughter while Ren smirked a bit.

Ren said to Jaune."Wow! I mean really you said that?'

* * *

Nora then laughed at Jaune even more and said " Smooth move Arc I mean what do you think was going to happen when you said that?"

Jaune then looked pissed at both at them.

"Come on I haven't dated in two years you know my game is down guys. Also, you guys have to be asses about it?"

Ren the replies with "Oh come on Jaune you did the same thing to me when Nora came to the house and kissed me."

Jaune then said "True and you also took Nora to your room and came in Nora."

Both Ren and Nora smirked.

Ren the says "Touché."

Nora then replies with "It did felt good though."

All 3 of them laugh until Cardin announced that he has a karaoke box and ask anyone wants to sing.

Jaune then said to Ren. "Enough feeling sorry for myself this is a party, after all, so I am going to sing."

* * *

Ren said to Jaune "Go get'em tiger" Jaune then goes to Cardin and ask for the microphone and he gives him the mic.

Jaune then speaks into the Mic and says "Okay everyone, I want you to raise your cups because this one is a song you can dance too.

Jaune then points to the man at the karaoke machine.

"Play Raise Your Glass." The crowd cheers and the music starts to play.

* * *

I recommend the viewers to go to youtube or if you have Pink - Raise your Glass and play this song while reading this.

* * *

Jaune then spoke into and singed.

 **"Right, right, turn off the lights"**

 **"We're gonna lose our minds tonight"**

 **"What's the deal, yo?"**

 **"I love when it's all too much"**

 **"5 a.m. turn the radio up"**

 **"Where's the rock 'n roll?"**

 **Jaune then started to dance and grabbed a beer.**

 **"Party crasher, penny snatcher"**

 **"Call me up if you're a gangsta"**

 **"Don't be fancy, just get dancy"**

 **"Why so serious?"**

* * *

Jaune raises his beer and so did everybody else.

S **o raise your glass if you are wrong**

 **In all the right ways, all my underdogs**

 **We will never be, never be anything but loud**

 **And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks**

 **Won't you come on and come on and**

 **Raise your glass!**

 **Just come on and come on and**

 **Raise your glass**!

* * *

Jaune and everyone started dancing and then Ren and Nora jumped in and had microphones with them too.

Nora than sang while doing a sexy dance.

 **"Slam, slam, oh hot damn"**

 **"What part of a party don't you understand?"**

 **"Wish you'd just freak out"**

 **"(Freak out already)"**

* * *

Ren then sang too and did a backflip.

 **"I should be locked up right on the spot"**

 **"It's** so on **right now"**

 **"(It's so fucking on right now)"**

 **All three of them sang together.**

 **"Party crasher, penny snatcher"**

 **"Call me up if you're a gangsta"**

 **"Don't be fancy, just get dancy"**

 **"Why so serious**?

* * *

The crowd started sang and dance with the trio.

" **So raise your glass if you are wrong"**

 **"In all the right ways, all my underdogs"**

 **"We will never be, never be anything but loud"**

 **"And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks"**

 **"Won't you come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass!"**

 **"Just come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass!"**

 **"Won't you come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass!"**

 **"Just come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass!"**

* * *

Jaune then finished his beer and sang.

 **"Oh shit! My glass is empty'**

 **"That sucks!"**

Jaune, Nora, and Ren then sang together.

 **"So if you're too school for cool"**

 **"(I mean)"**

 **"And you're treated like a fool"**

 **"(You're treated like a fool)"**

 **"You can choose to let it go"**

 **"We can always, we can always party on our own"**

* * *

Jaune then sang.

 **"So raise your (oh, fuck)"**

 **"So raise your glass if you are wrong"**

 **"In all the right ways, all my underdogs"**

 **"We will never be, never be anything but loud'**

 **"And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks"**

Then everyone in the party sang.

 **"(So raise your glass if you are wrong)"**

 **"So raise your glass if you are wrong"**

 **"In all the right ways, all my underdogs"**

 **"We will never be, never be anything but loud"**

 **"And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks"**

 **"Won't you come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass!"**

 **"Just come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass!"**

 **"Won't you come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass for me!"**

 **"Just come on and come on and"**

 **"Raise your glass"**

Jaune then sang the last part.

 **"For me!"**

* * *

Jaune then passed out and fell on the floor.

Jaune then woke up and he was in his room.

Jaune then looked confused.

"How the hell did I get home and man that was one hell of a party?"

Jaune then put his hand on the blanket but felt something soft and jiggly.

Jaune then heard a feminine moan coming under the blanket.

Jaune then pulled the blanket up seeing a naked Blake.

Jaune looked bright red as a baboons ass and put the blanket down.

Jaune then shook her but blake swatted his hands away.

Blake then said, "give me a few minutes."

Jaune then says "Blake! What the fuck happen?" he asks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello for those reading this fanfic let me remind you this is just what I think if Jaune ARc was a little bad ass. Also, that RWBY belongs to Monty Oum Rest his soul and also I will make mistakes while making this and will go back and fix them. Hope you enjoy the story. Also, one more thing this chapter will be a little serious okay so be ready.**

* * *

Also for those who are wondering how old Ren, Nora, Jaune Blake are here are their ages.

Blake is 22, Ren is 24, Nora is 21, Jaune is 23

* * *

Blake went back to sleep and Jaune got out of bed and went to Rens room but Jaune then realizes he was still naked and went back to his room and changed into a white undershirt and black shorts.

Jaune then went back to Rens room and knocked on the door.

"Ren buddy you awake? I need your help."

Jaune then hears footsteps coming from the door and the door opens.

Ren yawns and looks at Jaune.

"What you want Jaune"

Jaune then looks at ren and says "What the fuck happened last night?"

Ren still tired from last night yawns again.

"Oh, yeah last night." Ren tries to remember.

Jaune looks at Ren.

"Do you remember or not?" Jaune shouted.

"Shit! Okay, I will tell you. Jesus Christ you don't have to scream in man."

Jaune then looks at Ren.

"What the fuck happened last night."

* * *

Ren then looked at Jaune.

"When you passed out on the floor at the party. Blake came by and helped you up."

Jaune then looked at Ren with anticipation "And?"

Ren, they said "You were still out of it and acting strange. You were like a whole different person I mean you like you were both sober and drunk at the same time.

Jaune looked confused "Really?"

Ren the said, "Yeah, really also you then started smooth talking to Blake."

Jaune then looked even more confused. "What did I say?"

Ren then looked at Jaun.

"I don't remember what you said or did to her but she went home with us."

Jaune then looked surprised.

"Okay, what happened after that?"

Ren then said, "When we all got home Nora and I went to bed in my room. Then Blake followed you to your room and well after that it sounded like Fifty Shades of Grey."

Jaune then face turns bright red. "You mean to say I slept with HhhherrrRR!"

Ren then said, " I don't know it just sounded like it man. I wasn't there so ask Blake."

Ren then went back to sleep and closed the door.

Jaune then went back into his room and saw Blake awake.

* * *

Blake then saw Jaune and smiled at Jaune.

"Hey,"

Jaune then looked at Blake and said, "What happened last night and also did me and you did the thing."

Blake looked at Jaune. "No, but you did massage my body and seduce me with your sexy talk lover boy.

Jaune looked confused. "So did we fuck or not and what did I say to you?"

Blake the said, "No we did not have sex, but you were making me feel good by massaging certain areas of my body.

Jaune turned red.

"Continue."

Blake looked at Jaune.

" When you fell on the floor I went to you and helped you up. 'Then you looked at me and smiled and said, Hey Blake what you doing and I said helping you and then you ask me about your singing and I said it was good then you whisper in my ear and said wanna come back to my place sexy?'"

Jaune looked surprised at what Blake said.

"I said that and you came home with me?"

Blake then said, "And you said you would give me a special message and I then said okay then when home with you."

Jaune then takes a breather.

"Okay, what areas did I massage you?"

Blake pointed to her shoulders, hips, back, thighs, breast, and ass.

Jaune then said, "Man, I wish I was sober when I did that."

Blake laughed. "Yeah, but you did make feel good though so thanks."

Jaune then said to Blake, "Want to have breakfast with us?" Blake nodded.

* * *

Jaune and Blake went downstairs and Jaune went to the fridge and grabbed bread, eggs, and milk.

Jaune then went to the pantry and got cinnamon, salt, and vanilla extra.

Blake then sat down and looked at Jaune. "What are you making?"

Jaune replied with "French toast."

Blake then smiled.

"Cool."

Jaune then started making the french toast. Jaune first cracked the egg in a separate bowl and whisked it. He then added milk, salt, vanilla extract, and cinnamon and whisk them.

Jaune then grabbed the bread and dipped them into the batter.

Jaune then grabbed a frying pan and added oil to it.

Blake looked at Jaune and smiled. "I didn't know you could cook."

Jaune then looked at Blake, "There a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

Jaune then put the bread into frying pan and started cooking it.

Jaune then puts a plate on the table for Blake.

Blake smiled. "Thank you."

Jaune then said to Blake, "Watch this."

Jaune finished the french toast and flipped it to Blake and Landed perfectly on Blake's plate."

Blake smiled."Jaune that was cool."

Blake grabbed a knife and fork and was about to eat but Jaune halted her. "Not yet."

Jaune then added powder sugar and syrup to it and poured a glass of orange juice for blake. "Bon appétit."

Blake then took a bite and her eyes started to sparkle. "This is amazing!" she said.

Jaune smiled. "Why thank you."

Jaune then sat next to Blake. "So Blake where are you from?"

Blake still eating said, "I am from New York."

Jaune then ask again, "Which part?"

Blake then said, "Brooklyn."

Jaune then said, "Cool."

Blake then finished her breakfast. "Thanks for the food Jaune."

Jaune then says, "No problem."

* * *

Jaune then hears his phone ringing. "I gotta take this."

Jaune then leaves the room and takes the call." Hello, this Jaune Arc."

"Jaune what's up." Jaune looked confused.

"Who is this?"

The person's voice says, "Oh come on you can't even remember your own family?. It's me your cousin Oscar you know the one who lives on a farm in Texas and you used to visit me every summer before you left high school cousin Oscar."

Jaune looks surprised. "Oh my god how are you I haven't seen you in two years how are you."

Oscar said, "I am good and also I visiting Canada and I wonder if I could stay for a while.

Jaune then says "Sure, we have a room you can use to sleep in."

Oscar says, "Great, see you there soon cuz."

Jaune then hanged up the phone and went back into the kitchen.

Blake then looks and ask, "Who, was that?"

Jaune then replied and says, "That was my cousin Oscar he coming to visit me in from Texas."

Blake then looked at Jaune. "Texas? Really?"

Jaune then said, "Yeah, when I was still in America. I used to go visit him in the summer. Oscar and I were like brothers since I was the only boy in my family out of 7 sisters and Oscar was an orphan when both his parents died so he was adopted by my aunt and became part of the family.

* * *

Blake then looked at Jaune and said, "What happened to Oscar's parents?"

The room became quiet after Blake asked that question.

Jaune then looked at Blake and said, "His parent died from a car crash.

Blake then asks again. "Oh."

Jaune then says, "Oscar parents were on the highway driving home while my aunt was babysitting him. Then out of nowhere a car hits them from behind. The car that oscar parents were in was total.

Blake then looks at Jaune. What about the guy that was driving it.

Jaune then said, "The driver that was driving the car that hit oscar parents was drunk."

Jaune then started to get angry. "Then the asshole that killed Oscars parents got off scotch free."

Blake then looked surprised. "What! How could someone get off that easily."

Jaune then said, "The guy was a highly known businessman and he managed to bribe the judge to only do community service which was only 10 days."

Blake then holds Jaunes hand and says, "I hope Oscar gets Justice for his parents."

Jaune then smiles. "Thanks, Blake."

Both Jaune and Blake looked at each other in the eyes and Jaune then said, "Hey, I was wondering when Oscar arrives you want to bring him to that Karaoke place in the Japanese district."

Blake then says "Sure, also why not bring Nora and Ren as well I am sure they would love to go as well."

Nora then appears and says, "That sounds like a great idea I always wanted to go there."

Jaune and Blake looked surprised.

Jaune then says, "Where you there the whole time Nora?"

Nora nodded then Ren walks in and says, "I'm in so when is your cousin coming anyway."

Jaune then looks at Ren, He didn't say but knowing him he probably will be here right about now."

Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Blake hear the doorbell and Ren looked at Jaune. "There is no way that's him."

Jaune then smiles. "Go see for yourself." Ren goes to the door and opens it.

* * *

Ren then saw a kid with brown hair with tanned skin. The kid's face was a faint, perpetual blush and he had freckles on his cheeks. The kid's eyes were Hazel and he was wearing a white shirt that was dirty, he was also was wearing long pants that were olive which had suspenders on them and wore orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. Also, the kid had a bag with him that was arm color.

The kid then sees Ren and says, Howdy, my names Oscar Pines and is my cousin Jaune here.

Ren then called Jaune. "Jaune your cousins here."

Jaune then looks at Blake and Nora. "Told yeah Oscar always does this he asks me if I am available and he likes to surprise me."

Jaune then walks to the door and Oscar gives Jaune a big hug. "Dam, Oscar you have gotten bigger."

Oscars smiles and lets go of Jaune. "Yep, I started to grow."

Jaune then looks at Oscar. "So Oscar how's my Aunt doing."

Oscar then says, "Great."

Jaune then looked at Ren and Nora and introduce Oscar to them. "Guys this my Cousin Oscar he will be staying with us for a while so try to make him feel at home okay."

Ren and Nora agreed and then Blake walked up to Oscar and introduce herself. "Hi, my names Blake Belladonna your cousin Jaune told me about you."

Oscar then looked at Jaune, "Oh, really well nice to meet you blake." Oscar then put his hand out for Blake to shake his hand.

Blake shakes Oscar hand and they both smile.

Jaune then looks at Oscar. "Hey Oscar let me show you to your room so you can unpack and we can all go out later.

Oscar looked at Jaune and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Oscar grabbed his bag and followed Jaune to his room.

Oscar saw his room and he said, "Not bad." The room had a small bed, a tv, with a bathroom and closet.

Jaune then says to Oscar, "Hope you like it and also it's good seeing you."

Jaune leaves then room and Oscar unpacks.

Oscar then unpacks and grabs his laptop from his bag.

He then opens it and what the viewers see is a plan for something.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys, I hope you like this chapter because this one is going to be fun. Also, remember this what I think if Jaune was a little badass and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum god rest his soul. Also I might make mistakes so bare with me.

* * *

The plans say Operation Payback. The plan shows a picture of a girl with black hair and red highlights. Also, she is wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit is a black skirt with red tulle underneath with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. Also wearing a black belt bordered in with Crescent Rose symbol. She also has brown straps on her blouse and a small brown backpack.

Then there was another picture of a man with dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Also, wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. Also, wearing a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Oscar looked at his laptop.

"Time to get payback."

Oscar then hears a knock on the door and Oscar turns off his Laptop and goes to the door. He then opens it and sees Jaune.

Oscar looks at Jaune and says, "Hey cuz whats up?"

Jaune then said, "Nothing much but I was wondering if you wanted to go the Japanese district and go karaoke."

Oscar smiled, "Sure, as long as you sing as well."

Jaune nodded and said, "Well, then get ready then we are leaving at 8."

Oscar smiled and said, "Got it."

Jaune then went downstairs and told Blake, Ren, and Nora that karaoke was a go. Ren and Nora then smiled.

Ren then said, "So, can your cousin sing well as you?"

Jaune then said, "Yep, also he is one hell of a breaker."

Ren looked confused. "A what?"

Jaune then looked at Ren and said, "You know he can break dance."

Ren then gets what Jaune said and Nora then looked at Jaune.

"Oh, little Oscar can dance cool."

Jaune then says, "He ain't that little."

Nora then says, "Have you checked it yourself?" Saying that with a chuckle.

Jaune then looked at Nora and says, "Really?"

Both Ren and Blake chuckled a bit at Nora's set up.

* * *

Blake then goes to Jaune and says, "Well, since we have time to kill why not me and Jaune go get some coffee while you two do your thang if you catch my drift."

Ren and Nora both Nodded and Jaune and Blake left the house and went to get coffee.

Jaune and Blake walked and talked to the cafe.

Blake looked at Jaune, "Man, I still can't believe Nora got you with that gay joke," as Blake laughed.

Jaune looked at Blake and said,"Yeah, that isn't the first time she pulled a fast one on me and trust me that will not be her last."

Jaune and Blake reached the cafe and they went inside. Jaune and Blake saw the line was a little long so Blake looked at Jaune.

"Jaune, why not look for a table for us to sit and I will get the coffee."

Jaune nodded and ask, "Hey, before we go I have a question are we dating Blake?"

Blake looked at Jaune and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Jaune blushes and goes looks for a table.

Blake waits in line to get some coffee until a long blond hair girl wearing an orange tank walks towards her.

The blond hair girl looks at Blake and says, "Huh, so this is the new girl you are dating?"

Blake looks confused and says, "Uh, are you talking to me?" looking at the blond chick.

The blond chick says, "Sorry, I was just looking at your outfit it looks really nice."

Blake then says, "Thanks, I guess."

The blond chick then puts her hand out and says, "Put it there."

Blake shake her and says, "What's your name?"

The blond chick says, " Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

Then Blake then says her name, "Blake Belladonna and nice to meet you."

Yang then says, "Well got to go." Yang lets go of Blake's hand and leaves the cafe.

Blake then says, "Wow, that was strange." Blake went to register and order two coffees.

Jaune found a table for that was empty and he grabbed and table and sit in it.

While Jaune was waiting for Blake with the coffee someone was watching him from afar.

A man in a hood was looking at Jaune.

* * *

T he hooded man gets a phone call and answers it.

"Hello?" the hooded man said on the phone.

The man on the phone said, "Did you find the target?"

The hooded man said, "Yes, and also the girl."

The man on the phone said, "Do not engage them... yet."

The hooded man said, "They are right there I can take them with no problem."

The man on the phone then said, "We will get them sooner or later but right now just follow them and when the time comes take the boy out and grab Blake."

The hooded man grudges a bit but understands.

The hooded just watches Jaune while Blake goes to him with the coffees.

Jaune then smiles at Blake and says, "This is great isn't it?"

Blake nodded and gave Jaune his coffee. Jaune drank it and didn't like the taste.

Jaune then looked at Blake and said, "This is just coffee no sugar?"

Blake then laughed and said, "Don't be a baby its sweet enough I added two sugars."

Jaune then said, "I want a little more sugar than just two."

Blake then said,"If you want more sugar why not we go to the Japanese district and I can give you sugar over there."

Jaune then looked at Blake and blush bright red and nodded and he drank his coffee with no complaints for the rest of the evening.

* * *

It is 8 o'clock and Jaune, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Oscar are at the house ready to go to the Japanese district. Jaune looks at Blake and smiles at her and Blake smiles back, while Nora is holding on Ren's arm pressing her chest on them and Ren is just trying not to blush.

Oscar sees this and says, "I really need a girlfriend"

Jaune then says to Oscar, "Hey, you will find that special girl one day."

Nora nodes and says, "Maybe today or tomorrow you will meet her trust." Nora winked at Oscar.

Oscar smiles and says, "Well, let's hit the road and get our karaoke on."

All of them left the house and went to the Japanese district. All five of them walked there and when they got there they were amazed on what they saw. Jaune and Oscar eyes started to sparkle when they saw the colorful signs and the cool stores there. Ren and Nora where amazed as well and Ren saw a arcade that had a Dance Dance Revolution machine and stared at it.

Jaune then looked at Ren and Oscar and said, "Why, not Ren and Oscar go play that arcade game before we go to Karaoke.

Oscar looked at Ren and said, "I hope you can handle it because you are going down."

Ren then said, "Bring it."

Oscar went to the machine and put a dollar in it.

Oscar looked at Ren and said, "Pick your poison."

Ren then chose the song Valkyrie Dimension.

People at the arcade looked at Ren and Oscar.

Oscar then says, "Your funeral buddy."

Oscar and Ren are on the dance pad and the game starts.

The song starts out easy for Ren and Oscar, then the game gets a little faster. Oscar and Ren managed to follow the rhythm of the game then the game starts to get faster but still Ren and Oscar are still at it. The crowd stares at Oscar and Ren at how good they are doing. Oscar and Ren were neck and neck not missing a beat. The crowd was cheering them on and the game got even faster. Oscar and Ren started to feel tired but still not giving up. Jaune, Blake, and Nora looked at Oscar and Ren.

Jaune said, "Damn, look at them go."

Blake nodded and Nora said," That's, my Ren for yeah he never stops to surprise me.

Oscar and Ren are still going and both of them are not backing down. The Crowd in the arcade keep cheering them on and the game ends up leaving both Oscar and Ren out of breath.

The score shows a tie and Oscar and Ren look at each other and smile.

Oscar then looked at Ren and said, "Nice game."

Ren nodded and they shake hands. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands.

Oscar looked at the crowd and said, "Man, look at these people."

Ren then said, "I know right."

Oscar and Ren bowed to the crowd and left the arcade. Jaune, Blake, and Nora followed.

All five of them walked around the district and found a Karaoke joint called the Karaoke 47.

* * *

They went inside and got a room. They all were looking at the songs and couldn't decide what to sing first. Ren, Nora, Blake, and Oscar were looking at the playlist but felt his bladder being full and Jaune went to the bathroom. While Jaune is in the bathroom he pees on the urinal. He takes five minutes to finish and he is done. Jaune goes to the sink and to wash his hand. Then Jaune sees a man in a hood coming out of the bathroom stall. Jaune looks at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Jaune looking at the hooded man.

The hooded man said,"Yes, you can begin by letting me killing you."

Jaune then said,"WAIT! WHAT?"

The hooded man attacked Jaune and Jaune dodged it.

Jaune then said,"Oh, come on at least let me wash my hands."

The hooded man said, "Sure, you can wash your hands with your blood that is."

The hooded man threw a punch at Jaune. Jaune then ducked and went the sink and wash his hands quickly.

Jaune then said,"Wash your hands first even when you are attacked by a crazy psycho."

Jaune then flees from the bathroom and the hooded man followed.

Jaune then went to the room where Blake and others were and locked the door.

Jaune is scared and out of breath.

Blake and the rest looked at Jaune confused.

Blake then says to Jaune "What happen to you."

Jaune then said,"There is a guy in a hood trying to kill me.

The Blake then says,"WHAT?"

Then the door is kicked open and the man in the hood reveals himself. The man had red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. The man also had several red markings around his left eye.

* * *

The man looks at Blake and says,"Hello, Blake."

Blake then said,"Scarlet how the hell did you find me?"

Scarlet then said,"Oh, please you didn't think he couldn't find you."

Jaune looked confused,"How the fuck do you know this guy?"

Scarlet then looked at Jaune and said,"My name is Scarlet David and I am Blake's first evil ex-boyfriend."

Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Oscar looked at Blake.

Blake then said,"Can you all stop staring at me."

Jaune then looked at Scarlet and said,"Hey, you look here you rejected ass k pop star. If you got beef with Blake then you got beef with me."

Jaune stands up and goes to Scarlet.

Jaune then says,"You, want to fight then lets fight but let's take it outside ."

Blake then looks at Jaune and say,"Jaune, please don't do it this is not your fight."

Jaune looks at Blake and kisses her and says,"Don't worry I got this."

Jaune and Scarlet went outside. They both stand outside near karaoke 47.

Jaune then looks at Scarlet and says, "I don't know what's going on but if you are going to harm my girl then get ready for an ass whooping."

Scarlet smiles, "You poor soul you don't even know her past and you're going to protect her how cute."

Jaune then looks at Scarlet and says, "I don't care about her past right now it just me and you dip shit."

Jaune and Scarlet went into fighting positions.

Both Jaune and Scarlet looked at each other waiting to see who strike first.

Then a song started up called Ignite from Zedd and both Jaune and Scarlet charged in at each other.

Scarlet threw the first punch and hit Jaune in the face but that didn't face Jaune. Jaune then grabbed scarlet's hood from his jacket and pulled it down on him and started to beat him.

Jaune then threw several punches at Scarlet on the head and it was hurting him.

Scarlet having the hood over his face said, "Yuuuu moter fucker." Scarlet couldn't say mother fucker because of the hood.

Scarlet punched Jaune in the stomach and he was set free. Scarlet took off his Jacket and he revealed he was wearing a white shirt and white long pants with grey boots that made him look like a pirate a bit.

Scarlet then knead Jaune face and threw him to the wall.

Scarlet then said, "That all you got bitch."

* * *

Blake, Nora, Ren, and Oscar went outside to see what was happening and they saw Jaune getting his ass whooped.

Oscar saw this and he looked at Scarlet very angry. Oscar then tries to help Jaune but Ren stopped him.

Ren said, "Don't worry he got this."

Scarlet runs to Jaune and is about to kick him but Jaune grabs his leg and slams him into the wall and starts to pummel him. Jaune then throws Scarlet to the side. Jaune looks at Scarlet.

Jaune then said, "What's up with your outfit are you some kind of pirate."

Scarlet then says, "Pirate are in this year."

Scarlet then pulls out a gun and starts firing at Jaune. Jaune dodges the bullet and gets to cover by a dumpster. Scarlet kept firing at Jaune repeatedly and was not letting up.

Jaune then says, "Shit, what do I do?"

Jaune looks around and sees a sewer lid and has an idea. Jaune then picks up the lid, he then looks around to see if there are any ropes or wires he can use as a harness for the sewer lid. Jaune then sees some used cable wires and picks them up, he then makes a shield out of it the sewer lid and cable wires. Jaune then peaks out a bit to see where scarlet was. He then looked and scarlet saw him and fired and Jaune retreated back to the dumpster.

Jaune then said, "Oh Monty help me."

Jaune then charges at Scarlet and Scarlet them started to shoot at him. To Jaune surprise, the shield was holding. The shield managed to block Scarlet's bullets and Jaune kept going. Scarlet kept firing at Jaune but unfortunately for Scarlet, he ran out of bullets.

Scarlet then said, "OH FUCK!"

Scarlet tried to reload his gun but he wasn't fast enough. Jaune then smashes the shield across Scarlet's face and Scarlet went down hard. Scarlet then tried to get up. Jaune then looked at him.

Jaune then said, "It's time for you to sleep with the fishes."

Jaune then stomps on Scarlet's balls and Scarlet screamed in pain, Jaune then picked Scarlet up and dropped him in the sewer. Jaune then walked away and then he heard screams from the sewer. Jaune then took a look and saw that Scarlet was being mauled by an alligator. Jaune looked horrified.

Jaune then said, "My bad I thought Canada didn't have gaiters?"

Scarlet then said, "Please, help me he is eating me"

But it was too late the alligator dragged Scarlet away while he was screaming. Jaune then looked at Blake, Nora, Ren, and Oscar.

Jaune then said, "So want to go back inside?" Blake, Oscar, Ren, and Nora nodded.


End file.
